


О странных увлечениях и стереотипах восприятия

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	О странных увлечениях и стереотипах восприятия

Каждое утро, совершая пробежку в парке, Джаред встречал этого парня: постриженные ежиком волосы, большие зеленые глаза, россыпь веснушек на носу и еще улыбка. Пробегая мимо, конопатый улыбался на миллион и прятал взгляд под густыми ресницами. И, пожалуй, Джаред давно решился бы сделать первый шаг к знакомству – он уже не единожды представлял себе, как, встретив его на дорожке, развернется и побежит рядом. А когда они остановятся, непременно спросит у конопатого имя. Только немного отдышится.

Но через три недели нечаянных утренних встреч Джаред приметил конопатого в поезде, на котором ежедневно ездил в офис. Тот сидел у окна и… сосредоточенно вышивал на пяльцах. Ошарашенный неожиданным открытием, незамеченный им Джаред без стеснения пялился на столь необычное занятие. Пальцы конопатого – тоже покрытые россыпью мелких веснушек – вонзали иглу в ткань, затем ныряли под деревянное кольцо, удерживающее материал туго натянутым, и ловко выныривали оттуда, снова сжимая иглу, подтягивали в сторону нить, и новый стежок аккуратно ложился рядом со своим предшественником. И вышивал он… букет цветов. Будь то изображение какого-то зверя или, на крайний случай, городской пейзаж, может быть, Джаред и смог бы понять и принять это странное увлечение, очевидно, полностью поглощавшее внимание конопатого во время поездки. Но цветы сбивали с толку, и Джаред не мог через это переступить.

Вскоре он начал испытывать неловкость, встречая по утрам понравившегося ему парня, словно это он увлекался дамским рукоделием и ужасно стеснялся своего хобби. И, в конце концов, изменил маршрут пробежки. Лишь в поезде по-прежнему наблюдал за тем, как порхает над канвой гибкая кисть. Однажды, наблюдая за процессом, Джаред задумался и не сразу заметил, что конопатый воткнул иглу в ткань и пристально смотрит на него. Словно пойманный за чем-то непристойным, Джаред сперва смутился, а когда конопатый улыбнулся ему той самой улыбкой, вдруг разозлился и двинулся в другой конец вагона. Не удержавшись, обернулся – улыбка исчезла, уступив место растерянности и недоумению. Даже яркие зеленые глаза конопатого разочарованно погасли. С того дня Джаред стал ездить чуть раньше, трусливо избегая встречи с ним.

Минуло несколько месяцев, а Джаред все еще думал о парне с необычным увлечением. Октябрь выдался теплым, полным солнца и ярких красок. В обеденный перерыв Джаред всегда выкраивал полчаса, чтобы прогуляться по скверу, расположенному через дорогу. В тот день, выходя из стеклянных дверей, он неожиданно наткнулся взглядом на конопатого, читавшего названия компаний, арендующих офисы в их здании. Джаред прошмыгнул мимо и быстрым шагом направился к скверу. Уже шагнув с тротуара, услышал окрик, быстро обернулся – конопатый догонял его. Он что-то кричал, но визг тормозов перекрыл его голос, что-то пребольно ударило Джареда в бок, опрокидывая навзничь, и он потерял сознание.

Еще не открыв глаза, почувствовал, что находится в больнице. Острый запах нашатырного спирта ударил в нос. Джаред поморщился и приподнял тяжелые веки. В голове немилосердно гудело, дышать было немного больно, а на стуле у кровати сидел конопатый и внимательно смотрел на Джареда.  
\- Небольшое сотрясение, сломаны два ребра, - ровным голосом сообщил он и улыбнулся. – Разрез на лбу оказался глубоким, пришлось наложить четыре шва, но в целом ты легко отделался. Назови свои имя и фамилию.  
\- Джаред Падалеки, - автоматически ответил Джаред и тогда понял, что конопатый одет в зеленый хирургический костюм.  
\- Все верно, Джаред Падалеки, - еще шире улыбнулся конопатый, кивая на планшет в своих руках – вероятно, историю болезни. – Ничего, через месяц снова бегать будешь, а пока придется полежать.  
Джаред смотрел на конопатого и не знал, удобный ли сейчас момент, чтобы спросить его имя, а еще о том, что он делал около его офиса. Тот, видимо не так расценив его застывший взгляд, поспешно спросил:  
\- Боль сильная? Я позову сестру, она уколет обезболивающее.  
Джаред замотал головой, от чего перед глазами тут же поплыло, и неожиданно для самого себя задал совершенно другой вопрос:  
\- Почему ты вышиваешь цветы?  
\- Цветы? – недоуменно переспросил конопатый и тут же рассмеялся. – Да просто у старой миссис Джонс в лавчонке вышивальные наборы только с цветами. Мне все равно, на чем пальцы тренировать, а старушка рада любому покупателю.  
\- Зачем пальцы? – несмотря на накатывающий сон, Джаред силился прояснить для себя давно зацепивший его вопрос.  
\- Ну, я же хирург, - пожал плечами конопатый. – Отдыхай, я позже еще загляну.  
Джаред уже качался на волнах дремоты и немного досадовал на то, что так и не спросил его имя. Но теперь уж непременно спросит, только немного поспит.


End file.
